MI SENPAI FAVORITO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Después de una nueva decepción, Grell encuentra buena compañía en una fiesta de oficina. Sólo bajo los efectos del alcohol, Ronald corteja a la "dama" más atractiva de la sede shinigami. Ronald x Grell


**ADVERTENCIA: esto es un sutil Ronald x Grell, contiene cierto grado de carácter sexual, no lemon, No es romántico, no es canon. GRELLIAM FOREVAH :V**

...

* * *

—Maldita sea— masculla irritado el joven segador, mientras observa atento e impaciente la escena frente a sus ojos. Grell Sutcliff, su jefe directo pavoneándose ante aquel demonio repugnante. El chico mira por enésima vez el reloj de su muñeca. William se los advirtió, no les perdonaría ningún error.

—Sutcliff-senpai, debemos darnos prisa o William-san se pondrá furioso— dijo Ronald mientras tomaba al pelirrojo por la parte trasera de su abrigo y tiraba con fuerza.

—Oh Sebas-chan, vamos, tan sólo será un beso. Me lo debes — lloriqueó el carmín sin prestarle atención a su subordinado, ambos forcejean un poco más, Grell se niega a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Últimamente el trabajo es demasiado y casi no ha coincidido con el sirviente de los Phantomhive.

Ronald finalmente consigue que su jefe suelte a Sebastian y el demonio aprovecha aquel descuido y se marcha, se despide con una sonrisa arrogante. Grell lamenta su mala suerte y se dispone a finalizar su jornada, lamentablemente, han perdido el alma asignada y ahora es apremiante recuperarla, antes de que los hambrientos demonios sin correa la encuentren.

...

—Honestamente— William suspira decepcionado —Me lo esperaría de Sutcliff, pero no de ti Ronald Knox, dejar perder un alma por jugar con un sucio demonio, es algo imperdonable— le reprocha el moro mientras lee la carta de disculpa de la joven parca quien mantiene la mirada gacha.

-Senpai, no fue mi culpa, yo traté de regresar a tiempo, pero Sutcliff-senpai es terco y...

-Basta de pretextos Ronald Knox, fuiste elegido para esta misión por tus habilidades y realmente me has decepcionado.

-No es verdad, me envió con Grell porque nadie mas quiere trabajar con él- reprocha el menor, William guarda silencio y sus labios forman una linea recta, Ron tiene razón.

Después de una larga conferencia sobre la correcta recolección de almas y el llenado óptimo de un informe, finamente Ronald abandona la oficina, pero su cara denota rabia. "Horas extra" Ronald y Grell han sido sancionados con horas extra no remuneradas.

Grell se muestra tranquilo he indiferente, sin embargo, Ronald está furioso, el joven aprieta los puños con fuerza y avanza sin mirar atrás, pues Grell le sigue, ambas parcas deben recuperar el alma de inmediato, en el camino, una de las secretarias del despacho se acerca al rubio y entablan una corta conversación, esta noche tendrían una cita, la chica se despide desilusionada. Grell les mira entretenido.

—Tranquilo Ronny, ella no es tu tipo— dice Grell mientras se aferra al brazo de su subordinado, pero Ronald se suelta de inmediato.

—Cállese!— grita irritado y corre, Grell no puede creer lo que acaba de ocurrirle, su querido aprendiz le ha abandonado.

Las semanas pasan lentamente, mas de lo normal. Grell se encuentra comiendo solo, en la enorme mesa, el comedor está abarrotado, pero él permanece solo, William tiene demasiado trabajo y todos estos días no se ha permitido salir de su oficina y Ronald, bueno, el rencoroso muchacho se mantiene renuente a convivir con su rojo senpai.

—Vamos Ronny, no puedes seguir enfadado conmigo — dice Grell en un puchero, pero es vilmente ignorado, Ronald se pone de pie y abandona el comedor, la muerte roja no asimila bien el rechazo y no pretende darse por vencido tan pronto, sin embargo, en cada oportunidad que se presenta, Ronald evita a toda costa a su jefe, incluso a la hora de entregar su documentación este se dirge directo a Spears.

...

La muerte es una cosa seria, aunque cuando se trata de celebrar, los segadores de almas no escatiman. Un ascenso, siempre es motivo de regocijo en el reino shinigami, no importa de quien se trate.

Ronald da un trago a su bebida y contempla la situación, el departamento de asuntos generales ha cambiado de gerente, así que el despacho completo se encuentra celebrando, el siempre entusiasta muchacho se muestra apático a la situación, no hay buena musica y las mujeres se encuentran embelesadas con el nuevo supervisor, el rubio suspira desanimado. Pronto alguien llama su atención.

—Por favor Will — suplica el pelirrojo con mirada lastimera.

—No— responde cruelmente el mayor, pero Grell no se dará por vencido.

—Por favor Will, quiero bailar, sólo una pieza.

—He dicho que no Sutcliff, es ridículo — Spears se pone de pie y cambia de mesa, Grell agacha la mirada y da un sorbo a su vaso, saborea su bebida y tiene un gusto raro.

—Hey senpai!— saluda Knox, Grell le mira asombrado, han pasado semanas y el rubio no le dirigía la palabra, los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminan y sus filosos dientes salen a la luz en una sincera sonrisa.

—Ronny~—dice con dulzura.

—Donde está William-san?— pregunta el rubio de dos tonos.

Grell da un largo trago a su bebida, sin pausa y hasta la ultima gota -el ponche sabe raro- murmura Grell, Ronald enarca una ceja pero no le da importancia a aquel comentario, sin embargo acerca su vaso y aspira el aroma.

—Ya no estás molesto conmigo?— cuestiona el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto que si— Ronald frunce el ceño—pero no soporto ver triste a mi senpai favorito— sonríe.

...

—Eric!— reprende Alan al rubio escocés quien ha sido sorprendido contaminando el ponche de la fiesta con algo de alcohol.

—Alan!— Eric sonríe y esconde la botella que sostiene tras su espalda, para abrazar al menor.

—No es correcto Eric— Alan dice molesto.

—Pero será divertido— sonríe con picardía y se sirve un gran vaso de ponche adulterado.

...

—Siempre has estado tras de William-san— murmura Ronald.

—Will es malo con los sentimientos pero...

—No has pensado que quizá él no quiere una mujer a su lado? Tu te empeñas tanto en lucir ...— Ronald guardo silencio unos segundos, pensado bien que es lo que iba a decir—tal vez William-san quiera un hombre, un hombre fuerte...

—Basta!— Grell golpeo a Ronald en la cabeza para hacerlo callar, él se había esforzado mucho todos estos años para ser la mujer perfecta para William y no quería oír que había sido una perdida de tiempo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo — Ron alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

...

—Por qué viste así? — cuestiona el rubio, finalmente Grell consiguió que lo sacaran a bailar, aunque Ronald no se esperaba que su "admirable" senpai, vistiese un ceñido vestido rojo.

Obviamente se convirtieron en el centro de atención, pero alguien en especial les observaba.

A Ronald le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero no de esta forma, Grell era demasiado "excéntrico" Ron se sentía avergonzado, pero para el chico le era casi imposible negarle algo a su jefe. No era fácil de explicar, pero Ronald sentía un apego especial a su colega extravagante.

—Es hermoso, no es así — respondió Grell mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, luciendo su ropa femenina.

—Seguro— murmuró Ron mirando hacia otro lado.

—Hey, alguien se pondrá celoso— se escuchó una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

—Eric-senpai— saluda Ronald.

El rubio mayor ya traía algunos tragos encima, quizá, demasiados tragos, para lograr emborrachar a un semidios, se necesitaban galones de alcohol.

—Deja a tu novia y vamos a beber, niño— demandó el escocés con fos copas en la mano, Ronald frunció el ceño ante la mención de Grell como su "novia" pero no se opuso a la invitación, sin embargo, Grell les siguió y bebió a la par de ellos.

—Y, Alan -senpai?— cuestionó Ronald, Eric se encogió de hombros en señal de ignorar el paradero de su amigo y bebió una copa más.

—Se fue a dormir temprano— fue la respuesta.

—Hablando de dormir, estoy cansada— dijo Grell en un bostezo y trató de ponerse de pie aunque sin éxito, el alcohol ya había hecho estragos en su sistema.

—Senpai!— De inmediato Ronald evitó la caída de su jefe.

—Oh, Ronny, eres tan caballeroso, nada que ver con ese cruel y despiadado hombre de hielo— balbuceó Grell, haciendo referencia a William. Cada trago del pelirrojo, era para ahogar en sus memorias el recuerdo de un amor imposible.

—Se van tan pronto?— cuestionó Eric, haciendo mala cara. Ronald asintió con la cabeza y se pudo de pie.

—Niño de mamá— se burló Slingby y siguió bebiendo.

Ronald era un chico juerguero, y mas si se encontraba en compañía de Eric, pero sabía que si continuaba, nada bueno saldría de esto.

...

—Ronald, quédate — invitó el pelirrojo mientras abria una botella de vino para seguir bebiendo. Hace poco mas de media hora, Ronald ss había encargado de llevar a Grell a su csa, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de abandonar la vivienda ajena, pues en cada intento, el pelirrojo le detenía. Para Ron, le era casi imposible negarle algo a si senpai, el chico sentia un gran apego por su mentor.

—Ron...— Grell llama sacando de sus pensamientos al menor.

—Senpai?

—Will me odia— solloza el pelirrojo

—No, por supuesto que no— trata de consolarle y le abraza por los hombros.

—Crees que soy bonita— interroga el pelirrojo.

—Bien, no estoy lo suficientemente borracho para este tipo de conversaciones— de inmediato Ronald suelta a Grell y guarda cierta distancia.

—También tú te avergüenzas de mi!, todos lo hacen — Grell rompe en llanto.

—Oh, no, claro que no!— Ronald le abraza nuevamente.

—Sabes? No me atraen los mocosos, pero...—Grell tomó a su acompañante por los hombros y se abalanzó sobre este, cayendo en un sillón, el beso fue realmente corto, una vez pausado, Ronald dio un largo trago a la botella de vino, casi hasta lograr ahogarse.

—Definitivamente, aun no estoy lo suficientemente borracho — murmuró Ronald y bebió hasta la ultima gota.

Una vez arrasado con todo el alcohol disponible, Ronald regresó su mirada a su jefe, por su mente pasaron un sin fin de pensamientos, algunos buenos y otros terribles. Para du buena suerte, Grell se encontraba inconsciente. Ronald suspiró aliviado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la imagen frente a él, Grell de veía condenadamente "lindo" sus mejillas rosadas debido al alcohol, sus labios carnosos ligeramente entre abiertos, sud largas pestañas postizas decorando sus parpados y su melba roja alborotada cayendo sensualmente por su rostro...—Pero qué demonios?!— gritó mentalmente Ronad ante la sarta de pensamientos "estúpidos" e incoherentes que rondaban su cabeza en ese momento, seguro era gracias al alcohol, que comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—Maldición Sutcliff-senpai — refunfuñó Ronald mientras tomaba en brazos al pelirrojo y lo llevaba a su alcoba, Grell era más pesado de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero ede sería un pensamiento que mantendría en secreto eternamente, pues si Grell se enteraba, seguro lo mataría.

Una vez Grell ya en su cama, Ronald le dio un ultimo vistazo, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden y se marchó.

...

A la mañana siguiente, todo, todo parecía tranquilo y normal, más no lo era, en cuanto Ronald puso un pie en la sede, este fue abordado por William, quien después de una serie indicaciones y uno que otro interrogatorio, le permitió partir, no son antes lanzar una ultima advertencia, a la cual, Ron, no tenía muy claro el porqué.

—Ronald Knox.

—Si, William-san?—

—Tú aprecias mucho a Sutcliff. Verdad?, harías cualquier cosa por él?— ante esta pregunta, Ronald dudó un momento su respuesta.

—Jefe?...

—Responde!

—Si, claro!

—Bien, mantente alejado de Grell Sutcliff — advirtió.

—Perdón?— Ronald no entendia la advertencia.

—Te vi salir de su casa ayer por la madrugada

—Oh, eso— Ron comenzó a reír—No debe preocuparse, nosotros no...

—Si de verdad te importa ese tonto, alejate de él — advirtió nuevamente.

—Si, de acuerdo— respondió el rubio —Pero jefe, como es que usted sabe que yo estaba en casa de Sutcliff-senpai?, Qué hacia usted ahí?— de inmediato el gerente hizo una mueca de sorpresa, no se esperaba tal pregunta y sin mad, dio la vuelta dejando atrás a Ronald quien se encontraba realmente confundido. A caso, William estaba celoso?

Por supuesto que Ronald adoraba a Grell, pero no de la forma rn que podrían mal pensar los curiosos, mas bien se trataba de admiración.

—Hey Ronny — saluda Grell a lo lejos y corre hasta alcanzar a su subordinado, le toma por el brazo y ambos se dirigen al comedor, al parecer los acontecimientos de la noche anterior han quedado en el olvido, o no?

En ocasiones, una chica necesita de un caballero que vele por sus sueños por la noche, y para Grell, Ronald siempre sería su alumno favorito.


End file.
